goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Debug Rooms (Golden Sun)
This debug room is only Golden Sun when played with cheat codes. The codes needed to enter are listed below. (If you need to edit this article please continue if you like.) ---- =Requirements for entry= To enter the Debug Rooms, you'll need the following: *A GBA. *A copy of Golden Sun. *An Action Replay for Game Boy Advance. *The necessary codes to enter. WARNING: These codes will ONLY work on the English language version of Golden Sun. Any other versions will have different codes. If it is not an English version try searching Google for the alternative codes. =Different Codes= Action Replay Codes V1 These are the codes that users of Action Replay V1 or Interact Gameshark will need to use. *Must Be On M 72CB4343 F0C15E4F 6F5E501F 7FE05A78 *Debug Room 1 DCAC7712 58F48E11 FB09392F 3A30CC7D *Debug Room 2 32D269FA 3ED79985 19CB68FA 1D7923F2 Action Replay Codes V3 These codes only work on the Action Replay V3. To upgrade your Action Replay or Interact Gameshark to Version 3, go to www.codejunkies.com. If the packaging of your Action Replay says "Compatible with Game Boy Advance SP" and has Pok¿mon and Yu-Gi-Oh! pictures on it, it's already V3. Must Be On M D06E067F 8055B26F E0CE785B D8990E3E Debug Room 1 60FF6450 D96B96FB 4553DE0F 0913E722 Debug Room 2 92B5130F 1B7FA51A 0DFA4AD9 3B7A93E7 Gameshark SP, Codebreaker These codes will work on the GameShark SP, the CodeBreaker, or the Xploder. The GameShark SP is manufactured by Mad Catz, and is different to the Interact Gameshark. All three devices here are identical, it should be pointed out. Codes! Must Be On M 00009B1A 000A 100036E6 0007 Debug Room 1 32000400 00C7 32000408 00C7 Debug Room 2 32000400 00C8 32000408 00C8 =How to enter?= Load up the codes, and select only one of the Debug Room codes. Once you've decided which to use, then press Start to enter the game. When the Nintendo logo appears, slide the switch on top of the GSA to the left, which turns the codes off. Load up your save, making sure you have a save slot free. Turn the Action Replay on now, by sliding the switch to the right. Walk through a door, any door, and gaze in awe at the sheer majesty. Some sprites on a black background. =Debug Room 1= This is the less populated room. There's a man who looks like he comes from Lalivero, a pink statue and what appears to be a zoomed in sprite of a cat licking its paws. Talking to the cat, it says "Raise everyone's level. A - 1 UP. ST - 5 UP." This does exactly what it says. The pink statue gives you any item from within the game, and also provides a description of it and it's extra properties I.E. Gaia Blade - Attack + 135, Earth Power +20, Earth Resist +20. This is the only way to get the dummy items Sol Blade, Masamune, and Kusanagi. The Sol Blade and Masamune are Long Sword items equippable by both Isaac and Garet. The other one, the Kusanagi, is a Light Blade equippable by Isaac, Garet and Ivan. Talking to the Laliveran man, he describes the various Psynergies. But, after talking to him, the game freezes. Going north from the entrance reveals two emoticon bubbles are on the right side of the screen. One is of a unhappy face, the other is '...'.Both of the faces say "I won't stop you, but I wouldn't go unless I had business there. I'd go to Tolbi and watch Colloso. That's what I'd do." Going further north from is a rather odd statue which is cut in half. It is off the screen. Speaking to it reveals the character face icons used throughout the game by important characters. Flicking through the icons reveal the name Jerra behind Garet's family, although this is unlikely to be their actual names. From Tret onwards, the list starts to become buggy. The name underneath the icon is of the icon that is next in line. The picture of Tret is accompanied by the text 'Laurel', the picture of Laurel has 'Nyunpa', and so forth. There is also another picture of Felix that isn't used in the game! Young Felix, in the same vein as Young Isaac, Young Garet and Young Jenna. =Debug Room 2= This is the bigger room. As a note, when you enter, you party's level may change (30 for all adepts apart from Isaac, who goes to 50) There are various characters from in the game in here, their effect is listed below; Garet- Claims to have raised you by one level, but actually doesn't. Jenna- Gives you sturdy equipment. Basically, a lot of weapons and armour. Ivan- Gives you various consumable items, such as Herbs, Lucky Peppers and Mints. Mia- Renames Isaac (and no-one else). Kraden- Shows you how much your items cost you if you buy them from a shop. Dora (Left)- Gives you all the Djinn. Saturos (Left)- Says "The body is being torn apart". Takes HP from the entire party, and afflicts them with various ailments. Menardi- Gives you "treasure". Most of it is stuff that cannot be dropped or sold, so it is recommended to avoid her. Weapons Shop- Ordinary weapons shop. Dora (Right)- Acts as a Sanctum Healer. Saturos (Right)- For some reason, says "Kyle...Will they be able to stop the boulder?" Bush- Shows all the item icons. Felix (Upper)- Shows various speeches from the Armour Shop Man. Felix (Lower)- More Armour Shop Man speeches. =Saving and Escaping= If you save inside either Debug Room, it is recommended to do so on an empty slot, and not over your original save, as the Debug Room can cause potentially damage your files. Backups are thus recommended. Either way, after saving, exit the game, and go to the Continue screen. Choose the Debug Room save, then hold down L, R and Start, then tap A, whilst still holding the buttons. You'll appear at the last sanctum you visited, with all the stuff you gained in the Debug Rooms. Now save and proceed to play as per normal Category:Misc.